


Astronomy Tower

by hyucklqs



Category: Harry Potter AU - Fandom, NCT
Genre: AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, Gryffindor!Jaemin, Highkey lowkey a nct ver of Drarry, I just finished, M/M, Oneshot, Watching Harry Potter, drarry is adorable, except Haechan nd jen lol, i also love nahyuck/hyuckmin, shush ok, slytherin!hyuck, still dk how to tag, the Lee’s are all Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklqs/pseuds/hyucklqs
Summary: What are the odds when Donghyuck’s brother calls Jaemin and his friends mudbloods? Not much, except that Donghyuck doesnt like anyone bad mouthing his boyfriend. Not even fellow Slytherin’s can. And Jaemin just happens to know how to calm the Slytherin down.





	Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love NaHyuck and i’ve just finished watching Harry Potter on Netflix. This is highkey lowkey an NCT version of Drarry tbh.
> 
> Jaemin nd Hyuck are like — both Slytherin’s but for the sake of me, Jaemin is in Gryffindor. Also slight nsfw, not really sfw either but idk??? In between.

Donghyuck. He hated almost everything about Gryffindor’s. From their red and golden robes, from how so many of them ace their classes, or how both Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s see Gryffindor’s as the best in Hogwarts. Even the professors themselves like Gryffindor — not to mention a Slytherin professor too! And yet Donghyuck can’t seem to hate the chosen boy.

 

Na Jaemin. He was a bloody jewel, nearly everyone / except the Slytherin’s / loved him. Sure he was a charming lad whose eyes probably hold the entire constellations in them, or how pretty his lips are when glossed. Or how good he looks draped in his Gryffindor robe, how his brown hair is pushed back when he wants his hair neat. Or just even when he speaks shivers are sent directly down Donghyuck’s spine. He just wants to be with the boy and his pretty sel-

 

“LEE DONGHYUCK!” Donghyuck cleared from his thoughts and whipped his head towards his brother, Jeno, who seemed quite furious again. _Oh no, what’d i do now?_ ”What?” Donghyuck cleared his throat and pushed his meal away, suddenly not hungry because he spent probably a good 5 minutes staring at the Gryffindor table across from them? Specifically at Na Jaemin? Jeno scoffs, “You and your little crush on that Gryffindor, seriously Hyuck how are you even gonna beat him in Quidditch? You’ve always got your eyes on him.” Jeno ranted, flicking his wand slightly, making the floating book in front of him turn pages. Donghyuck scrunched up his nose in disgust, “Me? Crush on Na Jaemin? Jeno are you fucking kidding me? I dont like him.” Hyuck scowls, suddenly glaring at the laughing Gryffindor’s.

“Give it a rest Hyuck, everyone knows you fancy the bloody Gryffindor and his mudblood buddies.” Jeno replies, eyes not leaving the book he was reading as he pushes his glasses to prevent them from falling. At the word ‘mudblood’ Donghyuck’s blood boiled. He slammed his hands on the table as he shot up, “Don’t fucking call him a mudblood Jeno!” Everyone at the Great Hall fell quiet. Even the Gryffindor’s who previously were laughing fell quiet too, all eyes were on Donghyuck and Jeno. Jeno sighs, flicks his wand again and the book shuts, floating onto the table. “Donghyuck sit down will you?” Jeno eyes the fuming male, Donghyuck can overreact a bit too much — especially when people bad mouth Jaemin. 

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow and scoffs, sitting down silently but still felt everyone’s eyes on him. “As you were people, as you were.” The headmaster spoke, everyone forgot about the scene and went back to what they were doing. Jaemin on the other hand, was worried. He gave Donghyuck a worried look as to which the boy just shakes his head and sighs, mouthing a ‘its nothing’ to reassure his boyfriend.

Jeno laughs, “Stop hiding it from me, Hyuck, i know you’re dating Jaemin.” He whispers so that only he and Donghyuck can hear. Donghyuck’s eyes widened as he pushes Jeno slightly by the chest. “You damned idiot. How long have you known?” He asks and grabs his wand from the inside of his Slytherin robe. Jeno just shrugs, taking a sip of whatever the hell was served as drinks. “Ever since you acted weird when you came back into the room from the ball, you think i’ve not noticed how you looked at Jaemin as if he’s not the Gryffindor’s seeker? Sure the man is beautiful as fuck-“ Donghyuck glares, “But you should really learn to be more careful when both of you are always making out in the Astronomy Tower.” 

The younger blushes and looks down, casting a stupid spell on Jeno’s water so it’ll pour all over his face. Donghyuck sniggers as he stands up, “Payback you fucking pervert. And don’t you dare call my boyfriend a mudblood ever again.” Donghyuck points his wand at Jeno, whispering the last few words. Jeno could only laugh at Donghyuck as the boy disappeared out of The Great Hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”What happened there, baby?” Donghyuck didnt jump when he heard his boyfriend speak out of nowhere. He sighs, feeling Jaemin’s arms wrap around his waist, engulfing the boy in a back hug while he presses kisses on the Slytherin’s neck. “J-jeno,” he stammers, particularly sensitive when it comes to Jaemin kissing his neck. “Jeno was being a fool and called you and your friends, mudbloods.” He finished, his blood boiling at the insult again. Jaemin chuckles, turning the boy around and roaming his hands around the other’s clothed body, hands resting on Donghyuck’s hips. “You’re so cute, you know that?” 

The Slytherin hisses until Jaemin presses on his hip, where a recovering hickey was placed. Donghyuck lets out a small whimper, “J-jae.” Jaemin just replies with a ‘hm’ not letting Donghyuck speak as he pulls the boy closer to him again, latching his lips onto the Slytherin’s soft ones. Donghyuck couldnt do anything but let his boyfriend kiss him and calm him down from earlier’s events. The two fought for dominance which Jaemin easily won, letting his right hand travel down to Donghyuck’s arse, squeezing it softly. 

Donghyuck was the first one to pull away, he looks down shyly, “Jeno knew,” Jaemin raised his eyebrow. “Knew? Knew what, babe?” Donghyuck blushed madly again, he slumps down to sit on the cold floor of the Astronomy Tower, Jaemin eyeing him weirdly but sits down next to Donghyuck. “That we’ve been dating ever since the Triwizard ball.” The boy sighs but can’t really say he was surprised. Jeno picks up on things quickly, there is nothing you can hide from him. Jaemin chuckles, lifting Donghyuck up to sit on his lap, hands by the other’s sides. “That’s what you are sighing about? Merlin’s beard i really do love you, you Slytherin.” Jaemin smiles and presses a kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead.

”You are more of a Slytherin than i am, you hear me Na?” Donghyuck puffs out his cheeks and folds his arms, pretending to be mad. “You were more of a Slytherin when i first met you, you idiot. You’ve changed for me, now shut up and let me kiss you.” 

And yet again, the pair ended up making out, only parting ways when the room keeper’s cat saw them. Jaemin blames Donghyuck who couldnt keep quiet, even Moaning Myrtle herself would be ashamed, Donghyuck is noisier.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this was just a oneshot and me trying to write in Potter english BAHAHA uhhh aite its time for me to watch Harry Potter again. AND THE SLIGHT NSFW WASNT INTENDED I SWEAR, I JUST ENDED UP WRITING, THIS HAS LITERALLY NO PLOT WHATSOEVER, IT JUST HAPPENED DJNFBVB
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Harry Potter ( Hedwig’s Theme / Prologue ) cos it got me in the feels LMAO


End file.
